


Sinful Delight

by twinsarein



Series: Porn Star [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark goes to ask Lex a question about some movies he appeared in when he was younger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinful Delight

Lex breathes out a tired sigh, but quickly suppresses it. His father is finally leaving after staying for almost two weeks this time. He'd been coming to Smallville more frequently this year, for reasons Lex has not yet been able to determine. However, if Lionel hears his son give such an audible expression of relief, it will delay his departure for an indeterminate time as he lectures Lex on his tendency towards over-emotionalism.

After seeing his father drive off in the back of his limousine, Lex hurries to his study for some much needed relaxing. There are a couple of pieces by Chopin that always help to drive out the lingering animosity left behind after a visit from Lionel.

Lost in the beauty of the music, it takes Lex a little while to sense a presence in the room. The feeling of an intense gaze boring into the back of his head finally penetrates his absorption and Lex twists on the piano bench looking for the intruder. 

He finds him lounging against the back of the couch that faces the fireplace, looking like a wet dream in tight jeans, a fitted white t-shirt, hair tumbling around his head like he'd just stumbled out of bed. Lex's eyes widen fractionally at the sight, and he swallows twice to make sure his voice doesn't betray him.

"Clark! This is a surprise. To what do I owe the honor of your presence today?"

The smile that crossed Clark's lips at his question has Lex's heart beating a little faster.

"I knew your dad was leaving today, and just wanted to come see my best friend. He's been keeping you so busy when he visits these days that we hardly have a chance to spend any time together. Please keep playing; I was really enjoying listening to you. That's why I didn't let you know I was here."

Slowly, Lex turns back to the piano and continues the piece he'd interrupted. He can't sink back into it now, however, not knowing that Clark is behind him, staring at him. Luckily, he can play on autopilot.

Clark's really changed in the last few months. At first, Lex couldn't put his finger on how, and the changes were minute. It's almost as if they were snowballing now, the changes getting more noticeable and obvious as time went on. Seeing the way Clark is dressed today is a prime example. He looks like sex personified, but more, he looks like he knows it now.

Lex could swear his friend is still a virgin, but he acts like he's become sexually aware. He'd dearly like to know how that came about. Clark had shocked them all the other day at the Talon. Lex had managed to get away from his father for a few hours and had decided to escape the castle and get a cup of coffee. When he saw Clark there with a few of his friends, Lex had joined them. Chloe had used a ribald double entendre and everyone had laughed, including Clark. Clark had then gone on to say something equally as ribald and completely on point, and he'd looked right at Lex as he said it.  Chloe and Pete had gaped at him, and Lex had to work hard to keep his surprise and a sudden flare of desire off his face.  In the past, those sorts of things had gone right over the boy's head. That's when Lex really pinpointed the change in Clark. 

He'd suspected long before that, but had dismissed the possibility partly because it was Clark. The bigger piece that had kept him from figuring it out earlier, is that the boy still has an air of innocence about him. It's one of the reasons Lex thinks he's still a virgin. He's become sexually aware, but it's as if all of the knowledge is theoretical with no practical experience to back it up.

It's like Clark is waiting…

Lex's thoughts stutter to a halt as the object of them straddles the piano bench and sits down facing him. His fingers falter on the keys and he stills them so he doesn't give himself away anymore than he already has.

"Clark, what's going on with you today?"

Clark reaches up and caresses the keys Lex's fingers had just been flying over.  Lex inhales quietly at the sight; Clark makes the massive instrument look delicate and the keys are dwarfed by his hands.

"I really enjoyed hearing you play, Lex. I don't think I have before. The second time sounded different, though. Not bad, just different."

Impressed that he could tell the difference between the passion he'd been playing with before and the thoughtless precision he'd been playing with just now, Lex turns a little to look at Clark. He catches his breath in surprise and desire at how close his friend had slid without him realizing it.

"I reiterate, what's going on, Clark?"

Sliding even closer, until the knee on the inside of the bench touches Lex's leg, Clark reaches up and puts his hand on the arm closest to him. "I had something I wanted to talk to you about, to ask you about. I'm kind of at a loss though. I'm not sure how to bring it up."

At a loss himself with the tempting behavior from his favorite fantasy for the last two years, Lex has no patience with Clark's uncertainty. "Just spit it out then."

Hearing Clark take a deep breath, Lex braces himself, but nothing can prepare him for what he hears.

"Dean Laxer."

Lex is off the bench and several strides away before he even realizes he's moved.

"Lex!"

Letting the distressed cry stop him, Lex rounds on Clark. He lets the fury through to help mask the panic growing within him.

"I don't know what you're after, Clark, but I don't appreciate whatever game you're trying to play."

"Lex, no! That…that isn't what this is about." Clark's off the bench and walking slowly towards Lex at that accusation, but stops just before Lex feels the need to take a step back. "I wouldn't play games with you. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm handling this all wrong. I'm sorry."

Only the fact that it's Clark, and knowing that he **wouldn't** be bringing this up for vindictive or malicious reasons, helps Lex to start calming down. Unfortunately, that has the effect of bringing the panic closer to the surface. Again, because it's Clark. There aren't too many people whose opinions matter to Lex, but Clark is counted in that number.

Clenching his fists by his side and stiffening his spine, Lex works on shoring himself up for this conversation he doesn't think he'll be able to escape. "It isn't about whatever you're thinking, Clark. I…needed…wanted to upset my father back then. It wasn't…I didn't…" 

The panic was threatening to overwhelm him, rising up in his throat and choking his words off. No one had ever caught wind of that particular scandal. It had never even made it into the news. He'd been careful not to have himself identified in most of the films. It was only the last one, when he'd been getting desperate to get some sort of reaction from his father, that he'd made himself more recognizable. He'd been successful too, in ways that he still didn't like to think about. Except that it had brought him here, and he'd met Clark, and now it was all going to go up in smoke.

Suddenly, Clark is there, shaking him, getting right up into his face. "Breathe, Lex. Jesus! Breathe! I'm not judging you, Lex, so calm down."

One positive effect of his panic attack – Lex is now more embarrassed about that, than about his sordid past.

"I'm alright, Clark. Let me go, please. I need to get a drink."

At the bar, Lex splashes some scotch into a tumbler and downs it in one swallow. The burn as it goes down helps to clear away the last vestiges of panic. He finally started to think again, instead of just reacting. 

"Are…are you sure you're alright, Lex?"

A little order is restored to Lex's view of the universe, or at least his view of Clark Kent, as he turns after hearing that hesitant question. His friend might still be dressed to entice, but the look on his face is much closer to the Clark he's familiar with – embarrassment, guilt, and shyness all accounted for.

"I'll be fine, Clark. You just caught me by surprise. I thought that time of my life had been well covered up, and I've done my best to forget about it."

Clark turns and walks over to the couch, slumping down onto the leather cushions. Then, leaning back to rest his head on the back he gives a heartfelt sigh. "Of course that's how you feel about it. That makes perfect sense. It was stupid of me to think…to hope…that you felt the same way about…. Well, it doesn't matter, does it? I'll get out of your way, Lex."

Seeing Clark leaning forward to push himself out of his seat, Lex hurries his step to stop him. He gets to the couch while Clark is halfway out of it, and it's easy work to put a hand on one broad shoulder and push him back down. Clark looks at him with wide eyes, slightly darker than they should be. Lex's nostrils flare just a little at seeing those widened pupils. It starts him thinking along interesting lines.

"Clark, how **did** you know about Dean Laxer, and how did you connect him to me?"

Lex is fascinated by the swift wash of color that suffuses Clark's face and works its way down until it disappears under the collar of his shirt. Watching his friend's mouth open and shut soundlessly several times, Lex is beginning to believe that Clark might never find his voice again. Finally though, the story starts to come out.

"I…I rented some movies a few months ago, to watch on my own because everyone else I knew was busy with someone else or out of town. One of the videos…well, the movies must have been switched by someone. When I came back from the kitchen it wasn't to the sight of Lara Croft kicking ass, but of two guys…umm…embracing. I…"

"Jesus, you've known for three months and you're just mentioning that you know now?" Lex sinks to his knees in front of Clark, feeling a little shaky at that revelation.

"What? No!" Clark slides off the couch to kneel in front of Lex and grabs his upper arms. "No, that isn't it at all. It was just a regular gay porn film. But, I…I liked it and wanted to see more. Once I discovered Dean Laxer, he quickly became my favorite to actor to watch. It wasn't until I saw his…your…last film a few weeks ago that I figured it out. I've wanted to talk to you about it since then, but you were in Metropolis, then I was in school, and then your father showed up."

Listening to Clark, Lex decides that the most pertinent information was given in the beginning. He notices that with both of them kneeling the height difference between him and Clark is almost negligible. He leans forward until his mouth is almost touching one of Clark's ears, his body just brushing against his friend's more muscular frame.

"You liked what you saw, Clark? Did you get off on it?"

Clark's swiftly indrawn breath, accompanied by a low moan of, "Lex!" has Lex's cock rapidly filling while the last of his panic quickly recedes.

Lex reaches out with his tongue and runs it along the outer shell of Clark's nearest ear, then he nips and sucks on the lobe. "Tell me, Clark. Tell me if you came while watching it."

"Yes! God, yes, it was so hot, Lex. I came so many times that night."

Steeling his body against a shudder, Lex reaches out with a finger and circles one of Clark's nipples lightly, not getting too close to the little hard point of flesh pushing out the fabric of the t-shirt.

"Mmm, I bet you did. What did you like the most – the hard bodies rubbing against each other, the forbidden nature of it, or something else?"

"I…I liked the sounds. Their moans, their hands sliding on each other, the wet sounds as they su-sucked on…on skin."

Leaving one nipple, without ever having touched the small nub, Lex starts to circle the other one. He enjoys Clark's whimper as he denies him the touch his nipples are straining for and Lex has to reach down and adjust himself in his pants at the sight of Clark in full arousal. He bites off a hiss as his hand touches the hard flesh of his erection and focuses back on Clark, hoping to help put his own arousal out of his mind.

"Skin, Clark? What part of each others skin were they sucking on?"

"Lex! Oh God!  They were…they were sixty-nineing."

Lex reaches down and strokes the tips of his fingers over Clark's abdomen, right above the impressive bulge clearly outlined under the tight denim. "Cocks, Clark. They were sucking each other's cocks. Can't you say that?"

"Not…not without coming. God, Lex, I want you so much."

"Coming, Clark? I've barely touched you. As to wanting me…" Lex nuzzles even closer to Clark's ear, until his mouth is right on it, lips brushing the shell with every word. "…I'm sure after learning that you have a porn star practically in your own backyard that you couldn't wait for him to teach you the joys of gay sex."

"Yes!" Clark stiffens as the question actually sinks in. "Wait. What? No! No, Lex, that isn't what I want at all. That isn't…well, I mean…not exactly."

Lex drops his hands and leans back, looking at Clark as coldly as he can manage with his own cock still demanding some sort of satisfaction. "What exactly **do** you mean then, Clark? What **exactly** do you want from me?"

"Lex…God, I really have done this badly, haven't I? I don't…I just…I want you, Lex, but not because you were in gay porn. Learning that Dean was you just made me realize that I might have a chance. Up until I started watching the porn, I'd only thought of you as a friend. I'll admit it was after I started watching that I started to think about more with you, but I thought you were straighter than a stalk of corn. You've been married twice after all, and I've never seen you with a guy. You were in my fantasies all the time, though, especially after I saw my first film with Dean in it. I always imagined it being you and me in those scenes. I…I want **you**, Lex, but not because you're a porn star. Your voice can make me shiver, the way you walk can make me hard, your eyes…God, your eyes…make me want to do anything you want when you look at me a certain way. I want you, Lex, but you might…you may **have** to te-teach me. I…I've seen a lot of gay s-sex, but…but I h-haven't actually d-done anything. I…"

After listening to just a little of what Clark had to say and feeling suitibly chastized about his suspicions, Lex had tried a couple of times to interrupt him. His friend had just kept on speaking though, determined to get it all out. Now with him struggling, Lex does the only thing he can think of to get him to stop – he leans forward and presses their mouths together. 

On Clark's startled gasp, he slips his tongue inside and starts to stroke. Reaching up, he buries his hands into Clark's hair and tilts the younger man's head at just the right angle to take the kiss a little deeper. Clark's resultant moan has Lex's cock throbbing in his pants and he pulls back to nip and suck at the full lips, while his hands work the tight t-shirt up so he can finally touch the nipples he'd teased for so long.

As soon as his fingers pinch around the small nubs and rolls them between his fingers, Clark jerks and shudders, tearing their mouths apart. Lex immediately starts laying small bites along his chin and neck before pulling back and finally getting the damn shirt of his out of the way. 

Sitting back on his heels, Lex just has to stop and stare at what he's uncovered. He trails his fingertips up and down Clark's torso, watching his friend shudder under his touch, his beautiful face contorted with his arousal. Lex is barely holding on himself. He wants to jump on the bigger man and take him to the ground and devour as much of him as he can, but he forces himself to have some control.

"God, Clark! You're gorgeous like this – all flushed with desire for me and panting with it. I'm so sorry I doubted you. I've wanted you so long that I couldn't let myself believe at first that it was really **me** you desired."

Watching Clark, Lex knows the younger man isn't really hearing him, but he'd had to say it anyway. After one more pass upwards with his fingers, Lex lets them continue down, past the waistband and run lightly over the bulge in Clark's jeans. The whine from Clark's throat has Lex surging forward and latching onto a nipple as his hands go to work on Clark's belt and zipper.

The musky scent of Clark's arousal hits him as soon as the zipper separates, and Lex has to back up a little again and look down. The thick head of Clark's cock is poking above his underwear, the foreskin pulled back and the head red and wet with arousal. Reaching down, Lex rubs against the slickness and pushes into the slit just a bit.

Clark throws his head back and moans, hips thrusting forward on their own accord as he comes, every pulse making Lex's hand wetter. Lex shivers as the almost hot seed decorates his hand. He brings that hand to his mouth and savors the taste as he starts to lick it clean.

Opening his eyes, Clark sees what Lex is doing and gives another, lower moan. "Lex, I want to taste you too. Let me. Please."

Taking Lex's shudder at the suggestion as consent, Clark lifts him and twists to deposit him on the couch. Unbuckling his pants and pulling them only far enough for the slimmer man's cock to spring free, Clark doesn't waste any time in leaning forward and engulfing him in one swallow. Gagging a couple of times, Clark pulls back a little. He likes that better anyway because now he can taste Lex.

Lex buries his hands in Clark's hair again and forcibly restrains himself from thrusting too hard. It's difficult because watching that mouth, that sinfully delicious mouth, wrapped around him has him struggling not to come too soon and end it.

Using his hands to direct Clark into a rhythm he enjoys, Lex soon gives up on delaying the inevitable. He tries pushing the younger man away, but Clark just sucks harder making Lex shout and start pulsing into the wet warmth surrounding him.

Coming down off his high, Lex hears the familiar sounds of flesh on flesh and opens his eyes to the delectable sight of Clark Kent jerking off. In a flash, Lex is off the couch and pushing Clark to the floor, sliding his hand under the one Clark is using and forcing it off and to the floor as well.

"Did it turn you on to blow me, Clark?"

"Please, Lex. Please. I need to come again. Please."

Lex looks down and the shaking, pleading man under him and feels an echo of arousal himself. It's too soon for him again, but apparently not for Clark.

"Answer my question. Did using your mouth on me get you this hard and ready again? Did you like it that much?"

"Yes! God, Lex, so much. You felt so good in my mouth, tasted so good. Please, I want…I need…"

"Shh, shh. I know, Clark, I know. I'm going to give you what you need. Just relax." Deciding not to torture him anymore, Lex leans forward and takes him in his mouth.

"Lex! Oh God! Lex, I'm not…I can't last…it's you, it's all you. Your mouth on me…Oh, god! Lex!"

Clark's cock starts to pulse in his mouth and Lex tightens around the shaft so he can suck harder, wanting as much of Clark's taste as he can get. When the pulses slow down, Lex gentles the suction, but doesn't stop until there aren't any new spurts on his tongue and Clark's softening cock is all clean. 

Finally, he pulls back and lays his head on his lover's stomach.  He isn't there for long though, before Clark is grabbing him by his upper arms and hauling him up until Lex's head is on his shoulder and their legs are tangled together.

They lie like that for a few minutes, but Lex eventually lifts his head to look down at Clark. "You know, I've never had reason to be thankful for one of my youthful indiscretions, but I am now."

Clark smiles that beautiful, brilliant smile at him. "I know what you mean. I'm pretty thankful for switched movies. I might never have discovered how I felt about you otherwise."

Lex nods his heads thoughtfully. "It's too bad they aren't moments we can share around the table during the next Thanksgiving."

Reveling at Clark's snort of laughter and how it shakes the big frame he's still lying half across, Lex puts his head back down on one broad shoulder. He's content for the first time in too many years and he aims to hold on to the cause of it for as long as he can.


End file.
